i wish you were here
by FlamingSapphires
Summary: Chad brakes up with sonny for some loser on Mackenzie fall. He leaves a broken sonny behind. She has her EX help rebuild her life and eventually there love rekindles. But what does Chad have to say about this


**Umm this is the 3****rd**** story I've put out today which was all really weird Channy stuff kk start summary:**

**Chad brakes up with sonny for some loser on Mackenzie fall. He leaves a broken sonny behind. She has her EX help rebuild her life and eventually there love rekindles. But what does Chad have to say about this**

* * *

Everyone knew Chad and I wouldn't last. Everyone knew Chad would get tired of me someday dump me for the new girl on set.

No one knew me and Chad could last 1 and a half years. No one thought Chad would ever brake up with after 1 and a half years. But he did.

* * *

**-------Chad POV-------**

_Sonny I don't know how to tell you this but _"no that's no good" _I know we have been dating for 1 and a half years but I think we need to see other people _"no that's horrible"

_Come on Chad you've broken up with girls before what's the matter with you_. Chas door opened silently and Sonny stepped in but Chad just continued on talking "Gah. I just can't do this, ill just have to brake up with Sonny like I do with every other girl" I said not knowing she was there

"You want to what" said a shocked Sonny

"S-Sonny!" I said mumbling my world. "Um-m y-yeah I was j-just"

"You were going to brake up with me" she said sadly

"I'm sorry Sonny, you know I am but I just can't do this" I said "I'm sorry" I went to go touch her but she ran out the room crying which made me feel terrible

* * *

**-------Sonny's POV-------**

"You want to what" I said shocked

"S-Sonny!" he said mumbling his world. "Um-m y-yeah I was j-just"

"You were going to brake up with me" I said sadly

"I'm sorry Sonny, you know I am but I just can't do this" he said "I'm sorry" he went to go touch me but I ran away crying. I ran as fast as I could to my dressing room. When I got inside I slammed the door shut and ran to the leopard skin couch and cried into the pillow. Tawni came in and saw me crying and automatically knew why.

"Don't worry Sonny; Chad's just a big dummy" she said supportingly

"I know it would happen one day" I said in between sobs "it's just the way he did it made me feel sad"

"Why" she asked

"Because I just do" I said trying to sound harsh but it didn't work because I was crying too much

"I'm sorry he broke up with you sonny I really am, I knew you could always do better and now you can" she said smiling

I stopped crying and automatically had a smile on my face like I never had been crying

"Thanks Tawni" I said "you always know how to cheer me up"

I got up and Tawni and I walked to our cars **(A/N: in all my fanfic Sonny has the same car) "**hey Tawni" I called over "my mum's out of town do you want to stay at my house, you always complaining on how yours is always so boring"

"Sure sonny, I'd like that" she replied

Forgetting all about my Chad problem Tawni followed me to my house in L.A. I stopped out side the letterbox and got the mail. One for my mum, two more for my mum and… one for me, cool.

Tawni came up by me and snatch my letter out of my hands "oh. What do we have here" she asked "can I open it"

"Sure"

"Okay blah, blah, blah. I really miss you sonny" she said bored "oh and he even wrote you a poem" she sighed dreamily "I wished my boyfriend did that once in a while"

"A poem" I said "Read it"

"Okay" she said and started reading

"When violet eyes get brighter  
and heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Tears started to well up in my eyes and Tawni seemed to notice them "why are you crying?" she questioned

"Is the letter from Benji Madden?" I asked

"Yeah, it is" said Tawni "Who's that?" she asked

"Him" I said as I pointed to the door where he stood

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**-------Chad's POV-------**

After sonny left the room crying I debated on going after her, but I decide not to instead go see my new Girl friend.

Kelsey was the girl I broke up with sonny for. She was far prettier than Sonny in every way. A bigger smile, nicer hair, and a rockin' body, and a better Kisser. But there was something in her that I saw in sonny. But I ignored the feeling.

I was just getting ready to go on my date with Kelsey when I dumped Sonny, but that was the only way I'd get my date tonight so I did it. Yes, I admit I feel horrible but Kelsey was worth it, or was she.

I took Kelsey to the richest restaurant/karaoke bar in town. She was all worth it. I was a perfect gentleman tonight; I opened the door to the restaurant to see none other than Tawni with her boy friend and Sonny! Was on a date too, with a really cute guy.

I took Kelsey up to the waiter's podium, not being able to take my eyes of Sonny and her Date. After I left Sonny crying she had gotten a date and happened to come to the same restaurant as me as happy as I have never been in her life

I noticed that the singer doing karaoke had finished there song which meant it was some losers turn next. We took our seats at the table hoping it was not my turn next.

The spotlight stopped on Sonny and she got up to singer her song. She got a guitar and went up on stage

"This Song I wrote it dedicated to Benji" she said and pointed to her date and started to sing and play the guitar

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

Everyone started to clap her then she got up and looked around the room rested her eyes on me and Kelsey knowing I was here. The look in her eye told me it was dedicated to me and not to him.


End file.
